undertale_czechfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans
Sans je kostlivec a bratr Papyruse. Je druhou hlavní postavou, se kterou se hráč ve hře setká, hned po Toriel. Ve hře vystupuje jako líný vtipálek, který se hráče (pouze v Neutral a Pacifist hře) mnohokrát pokusí prankovat a mluví, co věta, to vtip. I přes jeho na oko jednoduchou osobnost je Sans jednou z nejzáhadnějších postav Undertale a existuje mnoho teorií, které se snaží vysvětlit, co je vlastně zač. Sans je výborný pozorovatel. Dokáže poznat po kolikáté ho hráč vidí (první setkání ve Snowdinu) i po kolikáté ho zabil (Genocida). Sans A Flowey jsou jediné dvě postavy, které vědí, že hráč dokáže manipulovat s časovými liniemi a "resetovat hru." Flowey, protože je odolná vůči této schopnosti a sama jí kdysi měla. U Sanse je původ tohoto vědění neznámý. Sans je několikrát ve hře viděn, jak vstupuje do stěny, projde s hráčem "zkratkou," která je přenese přes půl mapy a v běhu Genocidy dokonce zmizí přímo před očima hráče, fanoušci tedy spekulují, jestli se umí teleportovat, dokáže za nejasných podmínek zastavovat čas (tato teorie je mezi fanoušky nejoblíbenější, protože nejlépe vystihuje povahu této Sansovi schopnosti v souboji), či dokonce dokáže omezeně upravovat kód hry. Pacifist a Neutral První setkání se Sansem proběhne ve Snowdinu, kde hráče Sans kontaktuje hned po opuštění ruin. Potom vždy stojí vedle Papyruse, když vysvětluje puzzle a po dokončení hlavolamu je možné s ním mluvit. V průběhu hry ho lze několikrát potkat v různých stáncích rozmístěných po podzemním světě, z nichž každý představuje lokaci jednoho z jeho mnoha zaměstnání (např. v jednom prodává hotdogy), popřípadě stojícího u dalekohledu ve Waterfallu. Hráč je také pozván Sansem do baru Grillby's a do restaurace v MTT. Právě při těchto eventech ukazuje něco ze skryté stránky své osobnosti, když třeba hráči přizná, že pokud by nedal slib Toriel, že ho ušetří, byl by mrtví, jak vystoupil z Ruin. Poslední lokace, ve které se Sans objeví je tzv. Judgement Hall, ve které bude hráče soudit za každé EXP (execution points= popravní body) a každý LOVE/LV (Level Of Violence= Level zla), které ve hře nasbíral. Tato sudba se mění podle počtu LOVE/LV, které hráč má. Pokud byl Papyrus zabit, Sans zmizí na celou hru a objeví se až v Judgement Hall, nicméně s hráčem nebude bojovat, pouze se ho zeptá, jestli když má někdo možnost dělat všechna důležitá rozhodnutí opakovaně, má zároveň i povinnost udělat správnou věc. Pokud hráč řekne že ano, zeptá se, proč tedy zabil jeho bratra. Pokud hráč odvětí, že ne, řekne, že za tenhle názor ho nebude soudit, ale uštědří mu slavnou frázi: "You dirty brother killer." Příběh Sanse a Toriel Při návštěvě restaurace v MTT Sans vypráví hráči příběh s dveřmi do Ruin, které náhodou našel, a k nimž si chodil procvičovat "knoc-knock jokes," neboli klepací vtipy. Jednou se na jeho klepání ozvala odpověď, a tak ho přirozeně nenapadlo nic jiného, než dopovědět vtip. Osoba za dveřmi se začala hlasitě smát, a tak pokračoval. I když musel později odejít, vracel se od toho dne ke dveřím každý den, aby znovu si s onou osobou vyprávěl špatné vtipy. Jednou přišel a všiml si, že hlas za dveřmi zní jinak, než obvykle. Když se ptal, co se děje, byl onou osobou požádán, aby ušetřil každého člověka, který dveřmi projde a držel nad ním strážnou ruku, a i přestože nesnáší slibování, souhlasil. To, že osoba zpoza dveří je královna Toriel se dozví pouze v několika Neutrálních koncích a na konci běhu Pacifisty. Genocida Pokud se hráč rozhodne hrát Genocidu, nebude žádným způsobem reagovat na Sansovy vtipy ani prankování. Ve Snowdinu bude dokonce varován, že jestli bude pokračovat cestou, kterou kráčí, zažije ošklivé chvíle. Po Smrti Papyruse Sans zmizí ze všech svých typických lokací ve hře a objeví až úplně na konci- v Judgement Hall. Hráče už nicméně nesoudí, pouze se ho zeptá, opět další slavnou frází: "Do you want to have a bad time?" Poté začne souboj, fanoušky zvolen jako nejtěžší souboj ve hře vůbec. Po poražení Sanse stoupne LOVE/LV hráče na 20. Souboj se Sansem Sans se vyhýbá, jako jediné monstrum útokům hráče, a tak ho ani přes jeho HP 1 není možné okamžitě zabít. Hráči bude v boji nabídnuta falešná milost, která vede po přijetí ke smrti. Sans se ke konci souboje unaví a rozhodne se, že nikdy neukončí svoje kolo, aby hráč nemohl útočit. Poté usne a je třeba porušením pravidel soubojového modu doslova odsunout bílí čtverec, ve kterém se nachází duše až na políčko "Attack." Sans se vzbudí a útoku opět uhne, nicméně v tuto chvíli jsou pravidla porušena ještě jednou a hráč zaútočí dvakrát. Sans jako jediné monstrum ve hře, které krvácí a než umře, odejde ze zorného pole zápasového modu. Není vidět, jak se rozpadl na prach, a to spolu s krví dalo vzniknout oblíbené fanouškovské teorii, že Sans je ve skutečnosti člověk za maskou, ta ale nebyla nikdy potvrzena. Zajímavosti * Jméno Sans pochází ze stylu písma "Comic Sans MS," z nějž nejspíš vychází i jeho charakter (Comic Sans se dá přeložit jako vtípkař Sans nebo komik Sans). * Sans je milovníkem kečupu, který nosí i pod bundou (toto je protiargument k teorii "Sans je člověk, protože krvácí"). * Na konci hry pacifisty se ukáže, že Sans se zná s Alphys, i když se před tím nikdy neměli potkat. Toto a fakt, že Extraction Machine nápadně připomíná lebku, kterou Sans používá v boji odkazuje na jejich možnou společnou minulost a jakési spojení s True Lab. * Ledky, které Sans používá v boji mají ve složce jméno "Gaster Blasters". To ukazuje na možné spojení mezi ním a W. D. Gasterem. * Existuje klíč k odemknutí Sansova pokoje a možnost se do něj dostat. ''Autoři popisu: Kyuup; Jablicko007; -'' de:Sans en:Sans es:Sans fi:Sans fr:Sans it:Sans ja:サンズ pl:Sans pt-br:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans uk:Санс zh:Sans